The Letters
by GlorianaofDew
Summary: Set in the MWPP era. Sirius Black receives a series of letters, each from the same unknown person. Sirius tries to track them down, but can he? Complete!
1. The First Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 1. The First Letter**

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black;_

_You don't know me, but I know you. I've seen you in the classes we share, but you don't even know I exist. I wish I could speak to you, and tell you all about me, but you probably don't care._

_I'm quite sure, Mr. Sirius Black, that I love you quite deeply, but to you it doesn't matter much, does it? _

_I thought as much. I don't know why I'm sending you this letter, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer. _

_Wishing you health and happiness_

_The one who loves you…_

* * *

Sirius blinked staring at the letter for a moment in confusion. He checked the envelope, but there was no sender's name, just his own in curvy, pink letters.

"What do you have there, Sirius?" James Potter asked peering over his buddy's shoulder.

"Fan mail, I assume." Remus said nonchalantly not looking up from his book.

"I guess you could say that." Sirius said with a frown.

"Now, that's no attitude to have, Padfoot." James scolded jokingly, "I'm sure she tried her hardest at this."

"Not funny, Prongs." Sirius said frowning even more.

"What could possibly be wrong with it?" James asked snatching it away from him and reading it carefully. His eyes widened exponentially as he neared the bottom. After he was finished, he handed it to Remus, and he in turn handed it to Peter who had been quiet with awe.

Once the letter returned to Sirius he tucked it back in the envelope and stashed it away in his book bag.

"Well?" Sirius inquired.

"I think this girl is stalking you." Remus stated marking his place with a spare piece of parchment and closing his book.

"She wouldn't be the first one, Padfoot." James reminded him with a laugh, "We already have Peter." Sirius smiled a little since the first time he received the letter, while Peter Pettigrew stood up in disgust.

"That's not very funny, James." He complained sitting down again.

"Really?" James inquired sarcastically, "Tickled me."

"But, she said she loved me." Sirius reminded them all.

"So?" James asked. Sirius shrugged his left shoulder in discomfort.

"It's weird." He stated.

"Forget about it." James said standing and pulling Sirius up from the dining table with him, "You'll probably never even hear from her again, Padfoot. Now, let's cheer you up and go have some fun."

"Ok." Sirius replied grinning as he followed James' gaze over to Severus Snape. Remus sighed grabbing his things and following his two friends out of the hall, and Peter brought up the rear, cheering with joy when James said 'fun.'

**TBC**


	2. The Second Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 2. The Second Letter**

The owl post came that day, just like any other day at breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat at their corner of the table eating breakfast cheerfully, until a letter was dropped in front of Sirius. The envelope was of an old style, and written in the middle of it in curvy, pink letter was the name Sirius.

"You don't think it could be…" Sirius trailed off.

"Who else?" James inquired grabbing for it, but Sirius made it there first.

"James, it's _my_ letter." Sirius reminded him, "Should I open it?"

"Of course you should open it, Sirius, find out what she has to say." Peter encouraged quickly. Sirius nodded, stared at the neat envelope for a moment, and then delicately tore it open.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus inquired

"What do you mean?" Sirius countered angrily.

"He means," James laughed, "That you opened that letter like a girl would."

"Shut up, James." Sirius growled taking out the letter. He looked at James.

"What?" James asked, "Read it all ready!"

"Then get off of my back!" Sirius replied.

"We're going to end up reading it anyways, Sirius." Remus reminded him.

"Then wait your turn." Sirius replied. Unfolding the letter, he began to read…

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black,_

_I promised myself that I wouldn't write to you again, but I just couldn't help myself, please forgive me. I thought that by writing you the first letter I would be able to give up my love for you and move on, because you don't know me._

_But you're just so incredible in all aspects! You're cute, funny, and really smart._

_I hope that one day, you'll finally meet me._

_The one who loves you._

"What an obsessed girl." James commented after reading the letter and passing it on.

"If it is a girl." Remus added

"What kind of a smart-ass comment is that, Remus?" Sirius inquired

"Does it ever state your secret admirer's gender?" Remus inquired. Sirius took both of the letters in his hands and read them through carefully.

"No." He stated slowly.

"Then you can't be sure, can you?" Remus replied.

"What should we do now?" Peter inquired excitedly

"We could reply." James suggested.

"And say what?" Sirius asked

"Ask a few pointed questions." James replied, "Have they ever read _The Shining_ and did the setting seem homey to them."

"You seriously want me to ask that?" Sirius inquired

"It would be funny." James replied grinning widely.

"I'll start writing." Sirius gave in taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Good!" Peter exclaimed, "Make sure you let us read it before you send it off."

Sirius began to write;

_Dear the one who loves me;_

…_I don't know what to write…_

"This is stupid!" Sirius yelled crumpling up the parchment and throwing it at a passing Slytherin. They glared and kept walking.

"Calm down, Padfoot." James said getting him another piece of parchment, "I'll help you."

"Ok." Sirius accepted handing James his quill, "Thanks."

_Dear the one who loves me;_

_How are you today? _

_After your second letter came to my possession, I decided it would be quite rude not to reply._

_I would much like to know who you are and meet you sometime so we can talk._

_Sincerely _

_Sirius B._

"There!" James said. He looked over his work carefully for a moment, and then being pleased with it he handed it to Sirius.

"I guess this'll work." Sirius decided getting out a clean envelope and placing the letter carefully inside, "I'll send it off this afternoon." He put the new letter with the last one that was sent to him and placed the letter James and written in his back pocket.

"Let's go." Remus said, "We have potions."

"And then Quidditch practice!" James exclaimed grabbing his things and a few more pieces of bacon.

"Not till after dinner, Prongs." Sirius reminded him laughing all the way to class.

A young girl watched them from her spot at the Gryffindor table. But after a while she sighed and left for her classes as well.

**TBC**


	3. The Third Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 3. The Third Letter**

"I'm tired." Peter complained during lunch.

"Why?" James inquired grabbing an apple and biting into it crisply.

"I was up studying all of last night." Peter replied.

"So was I." Remus added.

"Oh, like that was a big surprise." Sirius laughed loading his plate up with the goodies on the table. Remus sighed and took out a new book.

"So Sirius, do you think she got the letter yet?" Peter inquired excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe." Sirius replied uncomfortably.

"If she had, an owl would have flown through the hall, right?" Peter pressed

"Not if she were in classes when she received it Wormtail." James reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Peter sighed.

"Well, let's go find something to do, I'm bored." Sirius complained changing the subject. The four of them got up and began to walk down the halls. But Sirius accidentally knocked down a girl from Gryffindor, one he hadn't remembered seeing before.

"Excuse me." She said smoothing down her waist length hair and straightening the small, light blue rimmed glasses sitting on her nose.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said scrambling to help her pick up her many, many books from the floor.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"My, aren't we hooked on phonics." Sirius commented with a charming smile and a laugh. She had at least twenty books between her book bag and what she was carrying.

"Sure." She said quietly as she began to walk away. Sirius watched her as she walked away.

"I think you hurt her feelings, Sirius." James laughed clapping a hand on his friend's back.

"I didn't mean to, I meant it as a compliment." Sirius replied with a frown.

"Cheer up, Padfoot, it isn't a big deal, she's a third year, you'll probably never even see her again." James reassured.

"How do you know she's a third year?" inquired Sirius

"I've seen her around, haven't you?" James asked

"No." Sirius replied reluctantly

"You don't play very close attention, do you?" Remus inquired

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius growled, "C'mon, we have a class."

"He actually _wants_ to go to class?" Remus said in mock amazement, "How shocking."

"My previous statement stands." Sirius replied.

"Sirius Black!" Lily Evans called over to the group of four.

"Hey Lily." James said with a smile. He had only just recently become a little more mature and had started to date the girl.

"Hey James," She replied dismissing him for a moment, "Sirius how could you?"

"How could I what?" Sirius inquired

"Don't play dumb." She bit at him.

"Actually, I am dumb, most of the time I'm playing smart." He replied

"You made a third year cry!" Lily shouted at him.

"She was crying?" Sirius inquired guiltily

"Oh like you didn't plan it!" Lily accused

"I didn't, I've never even seen her before then!" Sirius yelled back, "I didn't know she existed!" He calmed down for a minute, "Who is she, anyways."

"She's a new transfer student from another school." Lily explained

"Does the kid have a name?" Sirius inquired

"Cathryn." Lily replied

"Ok, next time I see Cathryn, I will apologize." Sirius resolved

"You had better do so!" Lily commanded stalking away.

"Sirius, try not to make my girlfriend so mad, or she'll take it out on me!" James complained.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius yelled back folding his arms across his chest. His owl suddenly flew down and dropped a letter into his arms before flying off again.

"A reply to our reply!" Peter exclaimed.

"What could it possible say?" Remus said with a frown.

"Let's find out!" Sirius said opening it carefully and reading it quietly aloud.

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black_

_I honestly never thought in my wildest dreams that you would actually reply. I am doing just fine, thank you for asking._

_But I do not think that meeting and talking besides post is a good idea. Our previous encounters have been unpleasant_

_Sincerely _

_The one who loves you._

"I've met her?" Sirius inquired to the others. They all shook their heads for a 'no' as Sirius took out parchment, ink and a quill, and a clean envelope.

He began to write;

_Dear the one who loves me,_

_Forgive me, but I don't recall our previous encounters. Could you remind me of them?_

_And tell me your grade, age, house, and name please. _

_Sincerely _

_Sirius B._

"That's good, Sirius, you're getting better at this writing thing." James complimented

"You're both insane, if you ask me." Remus said, "She's just infatuated, think nothing of it."

Lily then walked up to them dragging the new third year, Cathryn, with her.

"Well Sirius." She said condescendingly

Sirius turned to Cathryn who cringed, "I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you. I honestly didn't mean to, and I'd like to be friends, guide you around to make up for what I said." He offered

"Thank you." Cathryn said quietly, "I appreciate it."

"Good!" Lily said pleased with herself. She then turned her attention to James and let Cathryn and Sirius get to know each other.

**AN: I know that Cathryn isn't normally spelt this way, but this is the way my sister's name is spelt, so please forgive me.**

**TBC**


	4. The Fourth Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 4. The Fourth Letter**

"So, Cathryn, do you like it here so far?" Sirius inquired walking around the spacious grounds with her while James and Peter watched them eagerly and Remus tried to pretend that he wasn't interested.

"It's nice, very pretty." She replied.

"It is, isn't it?" Sirius agreed, "I really think you'll like it here, and if you need any help with anything, be sure to tell me."

"Anything?" Cathryn asked astonished

"Within reason, of course." Sirius added.

"Of course." She agreed quietly. He took a moment to seize her up while she was looking at the plants in Hagrid's garden. Her hair was a blondish brown and it was waist length. Her small blue rimmed glasses slipped down her nose often, and she would readjust them with her middle finger. Her eyes were grey, but tended to change color to what was near her face. She wore no make up, and no robes; just a simple blue pleated skirt, and a white polo shirt.

She looked up at him, and he quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at her. _She's a little plain, _Sirius thought as they began to walk again, _but, not ugly. Pretty actually, but a plain pretty. _

"Is there anything I can help you with now?" Sirius inquired

"I'm having some trouble with my homework." Cathryn confessed

"I can tutor you, if you'd like." Sirius offered

"That would be nice." Cathryn replied.

"Where would you like to study?" Sirius inquired

"We can study in my room." She replied.

"Oh." Sirius said slightly astonished, "Ok." _That's odd._ Sirius thought, _her room? Does she have her own room?_

* * *

James, Remus, Peter, and Lily relaxed under a small oak tree as they watched Sirius and Cathryn circle around the grounds.

"Sirius sure is a gentleman lately." Lily commented.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." James said feigning hurt.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily laughed, "I just mean he's being really nice to her, that's all. You know I'm interested in you only."

"I feel special." James said with a smile, drawing her close to him.

Sirius' owl flew up to James and dropped a letter in his lap. It was addressed to Sirius, in the familiar pink, curvy letters.

"Remus, Peter, check it out." James said calling his friends over.

"Another letter?" Remus inquired. James nodded, "That girl just won't let up will she?"

"Should we open it!" Peter inquired excitedly.

"No, that would be breaking and entering!" James replied loudly.

"Like it's ever stopped you before!" Lily accused

"Well, it hasn't, but then it wasn't Sirius!" James laughed showing his loyalty to his best friend, "But I can show you the other letters."

"Other letters?" Lily inquired, "There are more?"

James began to tell her the story…

* * *

"You do! You really do have your own room!" Sirius exclaimed laughing as he entered.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be better if I had a room of my own." Cathryn told him.

"Nice of him." Sirius commented. The room was very spacious, a large closet was in the corner, and a bed was in the corner opposite to it. At the foot of the bed, there was a chest of drawers and a few pictures in frames standing on it. A large desk was in the corner with papers scattered around it. There wasn't a lot of character to the room otherwise, except a large book self that held about two-hundred books.

"It really isn't much." Cathryn commented picking up the papers from the floor and putting them in order under a paperweight.

"So, what's all the paper for?" Sirius inquired

"I write a lot." Cathryn replied getting her school books out from under her bed.

"Ok, let's see what we can do with this crap." Sirius said taking out her essay for History of Magic. He read over it for a moment and then looked up at her, "This is good."

"No way." Cathryn denied, "I stink at essays."

"Not from where I'm sitting!" Sirius said, "It's well researched, thorough, lots of facts, and really well written. You've got an A, guaranteed, just fix some of the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes."

"Really?"

"Really, really!" Sirius reassured.

"Ok, I guess, could you help me with the errors stuff?" Cathryn inquired

"Sure." Sirius said taking out some red ink from his own bag.

* * *

"Another one?" Sirius said dreading what could be contained in the letter.

"Yes." James confirmed, "Read it!"

"This is getting boring." Peter commented as Sirius opened the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Sirius Black_

_If you don't remember our previous encounters, I do not feel compelled to remind you._

_I'm a third year, a Gryffindor, and my name shall be anonymous._

_Sincerely _

_The one who loves you._

"This is so stupid!" Sirius decided, "I'm finding out who this girl is, I can't believe she's so damn devoted!"

"She just likes you." Remus said

"Yeah, way to freak out!" Peter added trying out some slang.

"Peter, don't ever say that again it just sounds weird!" James told him.

"Ok." Peter said meekly.

"Let's figure out how to find her." James decided. They all sat down in the common room at a round table, and a few minutes later, Lily joined them.

"I've got a plan." James told them all, "Lily will be our spy!"

"I will?" Lily asked skeptically

"Two weeks of your choice activities if the plan carries through." James offered

"Done!" Lily accepted

"Why Evans?" Sirius inquired, "Why not one of us?"

"She has connections over all the school, plus, she's a girl, she can ask around, and have her friends ask around, et cetera." James elaborated

"Sounds like a plan." Remus said, "A good one, even."

"I'm glad you're all for it, Moony." James said showing appreciation in his tone.

"And we'll all report back to James, you, Sirius, or Remus." Lily said

"Why not me?" Peter inquired

"Because you've got a big mouth!" James replied.

"Fine!" Peter pouted

"We'll find something for you to do, Wormtail, don't worry." Sirius reassured, "Thanks for helping me with this, guys," Lily frowned, "And Lily." Sirius added at the sight of her frown.

"No biggie." James waved off taking out some parchment to draw up some numbers for their plan.

**AN: Cathryn does indeed have a bit of a secret hidden in her. Keep reading to find out how the plan progresses et cetera. **

**TBC**


	5. The Fifth Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 5. The Fifth Letter**

Sirius sat in front of her last letter…

"What do I write?" He inquired to himself. The others were all doing homework, but his Potions homework sat idly aside as his pen sat poised over blank parchment.

_Dear 'the one who loves me'_

_If you don't give me any information about you, how am I ever to know who you are and understand your feelings to me. _

_Talk to me._

_Sirius B. _

"It's crap, but it'll have to do…" Sirius said folding it into an envelope and tucking it into his book bag to send off the following morning.

"Hi Sirius." It was Cathryn; she had just walked in from the portrait hole.

"Hey Cathryn. How are you doing?" It had only been a few hours since they had last spoke, but he felt compelled to ask.

"Good. Thanks. What'cha working on?" She inquired.

"Just Potions." He said laughing, and discreetly tucking the letter further into his bag. The envelope was addressed 'to the one who loves me,' and he didn't want her to see it.

"Fun stuff. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? I'm feeling a little tired." Cathryn said walking upstairs.

James walked over to Sirius after she was out of sight.

"I think we have a candidate, Padfoot." He said with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius said.

"Well, she obviously likes you." James said

"You're out of your mind." Sirius informed him.

"Think about it." James instructed, "She's a third year Gryffindor too."

"Well, get more evidence, it could be half the third years with that crap." Sirius said, "I'm going to bed." James shrugged and returned to his homework.

A small figure in the dark corner by the fire watched Sirius head upstairs with teary eyes.

"Good night my love…" She whispered before silently going to the dormitories.

**The next day**.

"Did you reply to her, Sirius?" Peter inquired

"I sent it off this morning." Sirius replied.

"I bet she's ugly." Peter thought aloud, "Or fat, she's either ugly or fat, they all are."

"Who?" Remus inquired

"Secret admirers." Peter said.

"Yeah, I'll bet most of yours are, huh, Peter!" James laughed

"Shut up! She was bulimic!" Peter yelled.

"I'm sure she was." James snickered, "Listen up, Sirius, I'm in the mood for some fun, what say we pay a visit to dear old Snapey today, huh, cheer you up."

"Absolutely." Sirius grinned, "Lunch."

"I'll be there!" James said, "Will you two suckers be there?" He asked Remus and Peter.

"I can think of better things to do to occupy your time." Remus said.

"Such as living out a life of celibacy like yours?" Sirius sniggered.

"Good one, Padfoot."

"Why thank you, Prongs."

"I'll go!" Peter said

"No doubt in my mind." Remus muttered.

"I assume you'll attend?" James said

"Just to make sure your heads don't way you down." Remus replied.

"Excellent."

"Watch where you're going, third year!" An upper-class Slytherin shoved Cathryn brutally onto the stairs, "Don't let me catch you staring at me again, you slut."

The girl gasped at the harsh words and struggled to her feet, tears flooding her eyes.

Severus Snape, making sure that no one was around, walked up to her and steadied her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. Thank you." Cathryn said brushing dust off of her clothing. Snape bent down and picked up her things for her, "Thank you." She repeated, "I'm Cathryn."

"I'm Severus." He replied.

"So, thanks." She repeated one last time and began to walk down the stairs. Snape saw a book he had missed.

"Uh, wait!" He began to run after her, but tripped and fell on top of her instead. They rolled all the way down the stairs, Snape landing sprawled over her, one hand on her chest.

They stared at each other for a moment in horror.

"I-I…" Snape began.

"Don't touch me!" Cathryn screamed pushing him off of her and dashing a few feet away.

"SNAPE!" Sirius stormed down the hall, James, Peter, and Remus walking behind him, "What did he do Cathryn? Did you hurt her!"

"Sirius…he…" Cathryn began.

"Snape, you are low, you little prick." James insulted as Sirius began to take out his wand.

"Sirius, it's ok." Cathryn said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius inquired grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Yes…" Cathryn nodded.

"Ok." Sirius said calming down and stepping away, "You came this close to death, today, Snape." He growled, "I'll see you later, Cathryn." She nodded and the group of four strolled away.

"You handled that quite nicely, Sirius." James could be heard in the distance as they turned the corner.

Cathryn stared after them, and when she was sure they were gone she allowed herself to fall to her knees, "I'm sorry to have cause you trouble with them." She whispered to Snape.

"It's nothing new." He muttered, "And I'm sorry also."

"Don't be, I get nervous when people touch me, I have a disorder, please don't tell." She said struggling up once again and limping to her next class.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I think she likes you, but you should be careful of her. She's sick, and you will hurt her._

_Love,_

_The one who loves you._

"What the hell?" Sirius asked as he read the letter over.

**TBC**


	6. The Sixth Letter

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 6. The Sixth Letter**

"She's sick and I'll hurt her?" Sirius inquired, "Hurt who?"

"How the hell should I know?" James asked him.

"Has Lily heard anything?" Sirius inquired

"She's got a list of third years that like you." Remus said, "I'll give it to you later."

"Those are just girls, right?" Sirius inquired

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Peter asked

"It has to be a girl." Sirius said.

"How do you know?" Remus asked

"Have you seen the hand writing?" Sirius asked

"Yes, and?"

"Well, it's either a girl or a guy with really girlie handwriting." Sirius said.

"Yes, it's a list of girls." Remus said.

"Thank you." Sirius replied, "Could we check on each of these girls and see how dark these freaks are."

"Just because they like you doesn't mean that they're freaks." James said, "It means that they have impeccable taste."

"Or that they're insane." Remus laughed.

"How very funny." Sirius sneered.

"I'll have Lily start tomorrow." James said.

"Thanks mate." Sirius said.

"Anything for you." James replied reaching out for a hug.

"No thanks…" Sirius laughed

"We'll get it straightened out." Remus said, "Don't worry."

"Yeah!" Peter said.

"Way to chip in, Wormtail." James said with a smirk.

"Well, you won't let me help any other way." Peter complained.

"Ain't that the bloody truth?" Sirius said.

"Don't worry," James laughed, "We'll find you a job that you can't possibly screw up at."

"I appreciate that." Peter scoffed.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, please sit down, Cathryn." Albus Dumbledor conjured up an armchair for her to sit in.

"Thank you, sir." She said taking a seat.

"I heard you had a bit of a run in with some upper-classman." Dumbledor said.

"Yes, sir." She said

"Particularly Severus Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black." Dumbledor elaborated.

"Yes sir." She agreed.

"Were these boys giving you trouble?" The man inquired

"No sir." Cathryn said

"What was the problem?" He asked

"A mere misunderstanding." She replied

"I see." He said, "But you had a small attack and attended the hospital wing for medication later."

"Yes sir." Cathryn said.

"And is everything ok now?" He questioned

"Yes sir." She replied

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Dumbledor asked

"Yes sir." Cathryn said leaving.

"Cathryn?"

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful."

"Yes sir."

_Dear the one who loves me,_

_Whom are you speaking about? This is quite random, if you ask for my opinion. Please talk to me!_

_Urgently_

_Sirius B._

"That's good, Sirius. I especially like the masterful use of 'whom.'" Remus complimented

"Why thank you, Mr. Grammer-king. For that masterful use of geekiness." Sirius replied

"You're quite welcome." Remus said.

"Lookin' good, Sirius." James said, "Anyways, we've cut about ten girls off the list, but we're still looking at about twenty-five more."

"Thirty-five girls like me?" Sirius inquired

"Probably more." Peter said, "These are just the ones we know about."

"Holy crap." Sirius said, "That's way more than I wanna think about."

"Well, we're narrowing it down as best we can, Peter is going to become our little ratty spy." James said.

"Score!" Peter said, "I'll get started tonight." He said sulking off.

"I'll send the letter off tonight." Sirius said sealing it into an envelope and addressing it.

He walked up to the owlry and found Cathryn had just received a letter.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said.

"Sending or receiving?" He inquired

"Receiving, something from my father." She looked slightly downcast

"I'm sending." He said, "To a friend of mine." He replied

"Cool." She said, "Good night."

"'Night." He said mailing off the letter

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I think you know just of whom I speak of. The one who adores you so well, and so discreetly. Beware. She loves you not, and will not return your affection, like I would so wisely do._

_Love,_

_The one who loves you…_

"This is so wrong." Sirius said

"Yeah, who _is _she talking about?" Peter asked

"All I have to say is it better not be Lily, man, I'll hit you so hard I'll kill your family." James said

"It isn't Lily, Prongs, I swear to God." Sirius replied.

"So who do you like?" Remus inquired

"I don't know!" Sirius said loudly.

"Well you better figure it out!" Remus said.

**TBC**


	7. The Seventh and Eigth Letters

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**AN: I really find these author notes boring, so I'll be quick Ok? I was so incredibly pleased to see that I had 56 hits. I was not so pleased to see only three reviews. Review, friends. Go, Pippa!**

**Chapter 7. The Seventh Letter**

Sirius woke up that night suddenly with a revelation.

"Is it _Cathryn?_" He inquired to himself, astounded that he hadn't thought of it before, "You're an idiot Black." He told himself lying back down; he'd deal with it in the morning.

"Cathryn!" James and Lily asked at the same time. The looked at each other lovingly for a moment and then turned back to Sirius.

"Do you really think so?" James asked quietly, as the other Gryffindors were staring at them.

"It's a possibility, isn't it?" Sirius said, "You said so yourself James."

"You're right, I did." James remembered, "I thought I was just joking."

"I thought you were too, but I don't know, maybe." Sirius said.

"Maybe we should have Wormtail tail her." Remus suggested.

"'Wormtail, tail.' Ha ha…" Peter giggled.

"Get a life, Peter." James laughed.

"It's worth a try." Sirius said.

"I'll see what I can do!" Peter said saluting them. Sirius and James exchanged comical looks before watching Sirius' owl fly down to them with a letter.

"Is that…" Lily trailed off.

"But we didn't even reply yet." Sirius said

"She's an impatient woman." James said.

"Well, read it already!" Remus nudged.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were interested in this sordid affair." James laughed.

"Thank God, you don't know better." Remus said

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_When this began, I just knew that I loved you. But now, I'm burning a passion for you so hot that I think I must see you. _

_I could tell you what you are looking for. Please meet me, or if you find this repulsive, come out and say so._

_Love,_

_The One who loves you._

"She wants to meet." Sirius said.

"Well, tell her you'll meet with her, maybe she'll explain!" Lily exclaimed.

_Dear the one who loves me,_

_I would be delighted to meet you, and learn more about you. And maybe perhaps gain some understanding. _

_Name the time and place and I'll be there._

_Signed,_

_Sirius B._

"That's good, that's good." James said, "Now hurry and send it off before classes start."

"I'll go right now!" Sirius said dashing to the door.

She watched the group with humor, knowing she'd be receiving the owl soon.

"Soon, my love…" She whispered sulking out of the Great Hall.

"Why, Good morning, Cathryn." Albus Dumbledor said conjuring up her usual chair before his desk.

"Good morning, sir." She replied quietly.

"You sound down today, bad night?" He inquired taking a large jar of lemon drops out and wordlessly offering some to her. She declined.

"Just sleepless, sir." She replied brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Have you thought about taking a potion for your insomnia?" He asked cheerfully popping a few of the sweets into his own mouth.

"I don't like to take things, sir." She replied.

"I see." Dumbledor nodded, "Well, let's get on with it, shall we."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Now, now, no need to look so glum, once we get through all of your memories, we may be able to remedy your condition." He comforted.

"Yes sir." She agreed sitting up a little straighter in her chair. Dumbledor took out a pensieve (**AN: Somebody want to tell me if I spelt that right?**) with the engraving, 'Cathryn' upon the bowl.

Peter Pettigrew watched, as a rat, as they dove into the silvery substance. When they came out, she was shaking, trembling at her own memory.

"How did your father make you feel, when he hit you like that?" The headmaster inquired.

"Guess!" She spat back, trying to control her convulsions.

"I think we know where your fear stems from." He replied.

"Y-yes sir."

"That's definitely enough for today, Cathryn. Go to the Hospital Wing and get some medication, why don't you. Can you make it there on your own?" He inquired as she struggled to her feet, still shaking.

"Yes sir!" She wanted to be alone, if she could just get to her room, she would be fine. She could do what she wanted there.

The rat followed her out of Dumbledor's office and slowly up the stairs, prepared to return to his original form and help her, if necessary.

"Leave me alone," She said aloud, nearly crawling up the stairs. Everyone was in classes, if she could just make it far enough…

Cathryn collapsed and blacked out on the stairs, breathing heavily and trembling in a cold sweat. Peter transformed and ran to inform the headmaster.

"Sir, there's a girl collapsed on the stairs, I think she's hurt!" He said feigning that he had no knowledge whatsoever upon the girl.

They delivered her to the hospital wing where she was treated and given a calming potion.

"What's wrong with her sir?" Peter inquired, pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Nothing is wrong with her, but an unfortunate past. She is haunted by her memories, and they leave her shaken." Dumbledor explained quietly, "Why don't you stay with her for a while." He suggested.

"Yes sir." Peter agreed.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I would like to meet by the tree by the lake at 12 midnight tonight. If that is not convenient for you, the offer will be rescinded._

_Love, _

_The one who loves you._

"Oh I'll be there." Sirius said. And after saying so in a letter, he mailed it off.

"Find out lots, Sirius." James advised through a mouthful of chicken at lunch.

"I will." He replied. Then after a short look around, "Hey, where's Wormtail?"

**TBC.**


	8. The Meeting

**The Letters**

**Summary: Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 8. The Meeting**

_**Previously…**_

"_Find out lots, Sirius." James advised through a mouthful of chicken at lunch._

"_I will." He replied. Then after a short look around, "Hey, where's Wormtail?"_

Peter Pettigrew sat by the bedside of Cathryn for a few hours before she woke up. She blinked blindly in the sunlight for a moment. And when her eyes focused better, she stared at him.

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Peter." He said, "I'm Sirius' friend. I'm the one who found you."

"But, I told you to go away." She said.

"You were sick, I couldn't just leave you." He replied.

"Thank you." She said getting out of the bed.

"Should you be up?" He asked

"Don't worry about me." She said

"Ok." He said, "Would you like me to help you…"

"Please, I really just want to be alone right now." She replied

"Ok." He repeated.

"She's haunted by her memories?" Sirius inquired confused.

"That's what Dumbledor said." Peter nodded.

"But what does that mean?" James asked

"How should I know?" Peter asked, "I could look it up."

"Oi, Remus," Sirius called across the common room. He motioned for him to come over.

"I'd like to thank you for the discreet, quiet way you did that, Padfoot." Remus said sitting next to them.

"I aim to please." Sirius replied.

"What do you need?" Remus inquired.

"Have you ever heard anything about a person's memories haunting them?" Sirius inquired.

"Sounds familiar, would you like me to look it up for you?" Remus asked

"That'd be great!" Sirius said

"Don't forget to tell us how it goes tonight, Padfoot." James reminded him.

"What? Like I would dare even try to keep something from you!" Sirius laughed. A letter sailed through the window.

"Uh oh, do you think she changed her mind?" Sirius asked

"Open and find out!" Peter instructed.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_I am not canceling our plans, but I may be a little late, I have a prior appointment._

_Love,_

_The one who loves you. _

"Goodie, she might be late, this is my lucky day." Sirius said.

"Whatever." James said, "Just come back with something juicy."

"One pear, coming up." Sirius said.

"I'm going to hold you to that," James said

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sirius replied. He looked at the grandfather clock near the fire. It was four hours till midnight, so he began his homework. His time was spent unproductively, however, for he spent most of it gazing up at the clock.

"Padfoot, are you nervous?" Remus questioned amused

"A little," Sirius admitted

"Why not take James' invisibility cloak, so you can see her before she sees you." Remus suggested.

"Good idea, can I, Prongs?" Sirius requested.

"It's all yours, Padfoot." James said running upstairs to fetch it.

"How do you think she knew?" Peter asked randomly.

"How who knew what?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"How do you think Cathryn knew who I was, even though I was in rat form?" Peter questioned.

"I hadn't thought of that before." Sirius said, "She said what again?"

"'Leave me alone.'" Peter repeated.

"And she acknowledged that it was you she spoke to in the hospital wing?" Remus asked. Peter nodded.

"Maybe…I don't know, I don't have a clue." Sirius said.

"Did she see you transform?" Remus asked.

"No." Peter said

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked

"I'm not telling you that I don't think so, I'm telling you that nobody saw me, I was upstairs in the dorm we share." Peter said

"Ok."

Sirius walked down to the spot two hours early, he brought a book to read and was prepared to sit by the tree until she came. What he saw completely surprised him.

It was Cathryn and another girl who looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't put a name to her face. He quietly transformed into a dog and crept closer…

"Katie, darling, what's the matter?" This other girl was condescending to Cathryn. She wore all black and her bleach blonde hair streamed down her back. Her big, black eyes pierced through Cathryn like knives.

"I told you not to call me that." Cathryn whispered.

"Why not?" The other girl inquired

"You know why." Cathryn replied.

"Could it possibly be, Katie that that's what a certain someone used to call you?"

Cathryn cringed, "Please Cassandra, don't." Cassandra crept close to Cathryn.

"But your father didn't just hit you did he?" She inquired.

"Stop it." Cathryn whispered.

"Did he, Katie?" Cassandra questioned grabbing her wrists and roughly positioning her arms to be parallel to the ground.

"Stop it!" She screamed pushing the older girl away from her and scrambling clumsily away.

"He has nothing to offer you, Katie." Cassandra said, and Sirius knew she was referring to him.

"Cassandra…" Cathryn began as Cassandra grabbed her neck she whispered into Cathryn's ear.

"He belongs to me…" She said before pushing the girl in the direction of the castle. Cathryn didn't move, "What's wrong?" Cassandra laughed, "Can't you breathe?" The younger girl struggled to her feet and sprinted towards the castle using all of her strength. Sirius returned to human form and walked out of the clearing.

"Mr. Black!" Cassandra said in a girly, flighty voice.

"Hello. Are you 'the one who loves me'?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am." She nodded enthusiastically, "My name is Cassandra."

"I see. Cassandra, may I ask you something?" He asked sweetly, pretending to have seen nothing of her previous encounter.

"Of course, anything!" Cassandra agreed.

"What classes would I, a sixth year, have in common with you, a third year?" He asked. Cassandra blanched. She hadn't thought he would notice that detail.

"We don't, but you still never noticed me…" Cassandra said.

"Did you ever present yourself to me?" Sirius inquired.

"Well…no…" She said.

"Then how can you blame me, I'm three years older than you, I can't be expected to keep track of everyone can I?" He inquired.

"No, I guess not." Cassandra said, "I'm sorry for lying, I wanted to see you."

"I understand." Sirius smiled, "How do you know Cathryn?"

"Cathryn?" Cassandra inquired innocently

"That's who you were referring to in the letters, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, Katie dearest. She likes you a lot." Cassandra said.

"I like her too." Sirius said. Cassandra looked surprised.

"I like you more than she." She said confidently.

"Prove it." Sirius said.

**TBC**

**AN: I don't much like cliffhangers either, but with your kind of luck, you'll get a chapter either today or tomorrow.**


	9. Cathryn

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 9. Cathryn**

_**Previously**_

"_I like you more than she." She said confidently._

"_Prove it." Sirius said._

Cassandra leaned in and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He pulled away and smiled, Cassandra looked triumphant.

"I bet Cathryn's better." He said, "That was terrible." He began to walk away.

"She may be, but her time's running out." Cassandra said with a smirk. Sirius glanced toward the castle and saw Cathryn lying passed out before the doors.

"You are a bitch." Sirius said grabbing her arm and running to Cathryn's side, pulling Cassandra right along with her. She was in a cold sweat and her body was overcome with tremors.

James, Peter, and Remus burst out of the castle under the invisibility cloak Sirius had forgotten.

"We saw you on the map, and checked out the window." James explained quickly, taking custody of Cassandra.

"Let me go, you brute!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Sirius responded picking Cathryn up. He handed her to Remus, "Get her to the hospital wing as fast as bloody possible. We have to see the headmaster." Sirius said. Remus nodded and conjured a stretcher; he and Peter ran her to the Hospital wing.

Sirius and James walked Cassandra to the headmaster's office. There he conjured up three, identical armchairs for them to sit in.

"Gumdrop?" He offered sweetly holding the jar out to them.

"Yeah! Thanks…" James began.

"Prongs!" Sirius scolded. James dropped his enthusiasm.

"Headmaster, this girl, Cassandra, has been doing some pretty nasty things. Why don't you explain Cassandra, while Cathryn's life hangs between life and death." Sirius said rashly.

"Yes, why don't you, Cassandra." Dumbledor said with a smile. Sirius could see the worry in the headmaster's eyes grow and grow as both Cassandra and Sirius told the true story.

"I spent months planning for this, observing. I would get her out of the balance, and take Sirius. Its how she found out your friend is a rat." Cassandra spat, "All wasted energy."

"I wouldn't date you, if you paid me!" Sirius said, "You're a liar, and not pleasant to be around. Your personality changes around certain people."

"Go to hell!" Cassandra yelled.

"No thank you, but that's exactly where I'll take you if Cathryn dies." Sirius shouted.

"Oh oh, temper, Sirius." Dumbledor advised. Sirius nodded, standing,

"I'm going to go see her." He declared.

"Sounds like a plan, let's all go." Dumbledor agreed.

"Wait." Sirius said turning to Cassandra, "You'll apologize!"

"I can't." She said turning away.

"You can." Sirius said.

"I won't!" Cassandra announced loudly in defiance.

"You will!" Sirius shouted in her face. Cassandra nodded, intimidated. They walked down to the hospital wing to check on Cathryn…

**TBC.**

**AN: Yes I know, a very short one. But I only anticipate it being a few chapters more, probably no more than three. Feedback is generally appreciated. (3 reviews and 84 hits does not bode well, friends…reviews are what make the story continue…)**


	10. Happiness and Sadness

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 10. Happiness and Sadness**

_Previously_

_Sirius said turning to Cassandra, "You'll apologize!"_

"_I can't." She said turning away._

"_You can." Sirius said._

"_I won't!" Cassandra announced loudly in defiance._

"_You will!" Sirius shouted in her face. Cassandra nodded, intimidated. They walked down to the hospital wing to check on Cathryn…_

_

* * *

_

"Will she be ok, Poppy?" Dumbledor inquired as soon as he came in.

"She'll be fine, Albus." The nurse replied, applying a cold cloth to the girl's hot forehead.

"That's great!" Sirius said taking a seat next to the girl, "Sit." He commanded to Cassandra who reluctantly replied.

When Cathryn awoke she looked around to see where she was, and visibly paled when she saw Cassandra.

"Listen Katie…" Cassandra began.

"Try again!" Sirius said.

"Cathryn." Cassandra spat, "I'm sorry I treated you like shit, I'm in love with Sirius and I know you are too."

"No I'm not." Cathryn said.

"You aren't?" Cassandra inquired surprised.

"I like him, but I don't love him. Not yet." She added.

"Cassandra." Dumbledor said, "Your apology is appreciated, but I would ask you to stay away from Cathryn and her new friends, if that's ok."

"Yes sir." The girl responded downcast. With this she left, and Sirius and Cathryn didn't hear or see much of her ever again.

"Cathryn, I like you too, a lot, and I think I could love you some day, would you like to go out?" Sirius asked nervously. Remus, Peter, and James giggled to themselves.

"Oh hush." Dumbledor whispered to them, giving them each a gumdrop.

"I'd love to." Cathryn said…

* * *

"And then what happened?" Harry Potter inquired to his godfather.

"Well, we went out for awhile, then I graduated, but she stayed with me over the summer, so we still saw each other. She pretty much got over the stress caused by her father, and a year after your parents got married, Cathryn and I did too." Sirius said. Then he got up and looked out the window.

"You're _married_?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I was!" Sirius said

"Sorry, wrong emphasis, _you're _married?" Hermione asked again.

"I _was_!" Sirius corrected bitterly.

"What happened to her?" Ron asked quietly.

"She died." Sirius said quietly walking upstairs to be with Buckbeak.

**AN: Yes I know, another short one, but there's only likely to be one more chapter, just so Harry, Ron, and Hermione can find out how Cathryn died. No one be upset, this is what war is. As you can tell, this is set Pre Sirius' death and Pre HBP. **

**TBC**


	11. The End

**The Letters**

**Summary: In the MWPP Era, Sirius receives a series of letters from an unknown person. He seeks to find the person and confront them, but the person is clever. Can Sirius find them?**

**Chapter 11. The End**

_Previously_

_"What happened to her?" Ron asked quietly._

_"She died." Sirius said quietly walking upstairs to be with Buckbeak._

Remus Lupin looked up from his paper, "Cathryn's a very delicate subject with Sirius, I wouldn't push his too hard." He advised.

"But how did she die?" Harry asked.

"She and Sirius were married about a year after your parents did Harry, and when the Dark Lord began attacking, Sirius wanted her to stay at their house with you, and he thought that was safer for her." Lupin said.

"With-my parents…?" Harry inquired slowly.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

"She was the first to die; she protected your parents, Harry." Lupin informed them

"That must have been terrible for Sirius." Hermione exclaimed

"It was, especially after the news that Cathryn was pregnant." Lupin said. He took out a scrapbook from a drawer in the cupboard in the corner and showed them a picture of her as a school girl at Hogwarts, the wedding day, and her in an auror's robes.

"She's cute!" Ron said.

"She's really pretty." Hermione added.

"No wonder Sirius wants to work at the order." Harry said quietly, "He lost his best friend, and his wife in one fell swoop."

"That's right." Lupin agreed, "He loves to talk about her in Hogwarts though, he loved her so much."

"I would have liked to meet her." Harry said.

"She would have loved the three of you." Remus said, "Sirius and James were a bit of an influence on her. She probably would have encouraged you." The man smiled at Sirius' look of utter joy in the pictures with him and Cathryn.

"What about Cassandra?" Ron asked.

"She works in the Ministry of Magic, I don't remember where." Lupin replied.

"Is there any more to the story?" Hermione asked.

Lupin shook his head, "That's all you need to know."

**The End.**

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please review on your way out. **


End file.
